joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Time
It ADVENTURE TIME with Finn and Jake. Team Adventure Time 'Finn' Finn the Human is a 15-year-old[3] human boy who loves nothing more than going on adventures and saving the day. He wears a hat that covers his extremely long flowing golden hair.[4] He is prone to exclamations and outbursts including "Mathematical!" and "Algebraic!"[5] When Finn was a baby, he was orphaned and subsequently adopted by Jake's parents, Joshua and Margaret, as detailed in "Memories of Boom Boom Mountain".[6] Considering himself a hero, Finn has a lust for adventure and swore long ago that he would help anyone in need, but being so full of energy, he has trouble in situations that require him to do tasks other than fighting.[2][6][7] After initially having an unrequited crush on Princess Bubblegum, Finn began a relationship with Flame Princess that lasted until the events of "Frost & Fire".[8][9] 'Jake' Jake the Dog is Finn's best friend and adoptive brother. He is a 28-year-old—in "magical dog years"—shape-shifting bulldog.[10][11][12] His magic powers allow him to stretch or shrink any part of his body to any shape and almost any size, ranging from becoming gigantic to becoming incredibly small. His powers help Finn considerably in combat and transportation, but are also sometimes used as nothing more than jovial forms of expression.[11] Acting as a confidant and mentor to his energetic brother—though he has a tendency to give rather questionable advice—Jake has a laid-back attitude in most situations, but loves adventure and will eagerly fight when he needs to.[10] Jake is in a relationship with Lady Rainicorn, and they have five children together as seen in "Jake the Dad".[13] The two were drawn to each other by their shared interest in playing the viola.[11] 'Princess Bubblegum' Princess Bubblegum is a bubblegum humanoid, comparable to the inhabitants of Candy Kingdom which she rules.[15] The official series website has described her as "a millionaire nerd enthusiast who immerses herself in every branch of geekdom".[11] She and Finn have a complex relationship. Although she cares for him a great deal, she does not seem to return his love for her.[8] In the episode "What was Missing," it is implied that she and Marceline may have had some sort of relationship in the past. This later caused an internet controversy over her and Marceline's sexual orientation.[16] In the second season finale "Mortal Recoil" after being possessed by The Lich, she was accidentally shattered and returned to life as a 13-year-old due to the doctors not having enough gum to work with, though it appears that her memories have remained intact.[17] In "Too Young", she becomes 18 again by absorbing the parts sacrificed by her candy subjects in order to reclaim her kingdom from the Earl of Lemongrab.[18] After her brush with death, she has begun to feel more and more vulnerable. As a result, she created the clone-Sphinx named Goliad to serve as her heir lest she die on the throne.[19] 'BMO' BMO, sometimes written phonetically as Beemo,[21] is a sentient video game console-shaped robot that lives with Finn and Jake.[22] BMO is genderless.[22] Its appearance has been compared to a "Game Boy and Macintosh mashup".[20] BMO also has the features of other household objects, such as a portable electrical outlet, music player, camera, alarm clock, flashlight, strobe light and video player. While BMO is an object used for recreation on Finn and Jake's parts, it is still considered a close friend and treated as an equal by the two.[22] BMO speaks English with a Korean accent.[20][22] In the episode "Five Short Graybles", it was revealed that BMO secretly imitates human habits like brushing its teeth and using the toilet.[23] BMO was created by Moseph "Moe" Giovanni, an inventor of robots who created the entire MO line, a thousand years before the events of the series. Though he created millions of robots, Giovanni specifically created BMO to understand fun; Giovanni intended him to help him raise his own son, but because he never had kids, he released BMO to find another family.[24] 'Marceline' Marceline the Vampire Queen is a half-demon vampire, and the eponymous Vampire Queen, after having killed the previous Vampire King, according to Ward.[27][28] Although she is over a thousand, she appears in the form of a young adult.[29] In addition, the circumstances surrounding her transformation into a vampire are unknown.[30] She is usually shown playing her axe bass, which was formerly her family's heirloom battle axe.[30][31] Marceline and her father, Hunson Abadeer, have trouble accepting one another. Initially, Marceline feels that her father does not care for her, and expresses her feelings through music.[31] Furthermore, Abadeer constantly pressures Marceline to follow in the family business and take over ruling the Nightosphere, a prospective job Marceline does not want.[32][33] Marceline and the Ice King also have a complicated relationship. In the episode "I Remember You", it is revealed that the Ice King—then, the human man named Simon Petrikov—befriended Marceline during the aftermath of the Mushroom War.[34] 'Lumpy Space Princess' Lumpy Space Princess, often abbreviated as LSP, is the princess of Lumpy Space, an alternate dimension.[11] As a "Lumper", made out of "irradiated stardust", she can convert other beings into Lumpers by biting them.[36] LSP is spoiled and sarcastic, and is often shown living outdoors with salvaged furniture and appears to be homeless, because she has run away from her parents, who are the king and queen of Lumpy Space.[11][37][38] She speaks with a thick Valley Girl Accent.[37] LSP's relationship to Finn and Jake has always come off as nonchalant, but in the episode "Gotcha", LSP realizes that Finn is a person of good moral standing who teaches her that beauty comes from the inside, and in her premiere episode, she reveals to Finn that he's supposed to be her real friend, not like the "fake" ones she has in Lumpy Space.[38][39] 'Lady Rainicorn' Lady Rainicorn is a Rainicorn, a half-rainbow half-unicorn creature, as well as Jake's girlfriend and Princess Bubblegum's companion.[20][41] She can turn objects and people different colors, and she can fly because her body intercepts light and can "dance" on it, which also explains her movement and why she has a rainbow pattern.[41] Her origins can be traced back according to the episode "Her Parents" in which Jake explains how Rainicorns and dogs had been battling over territory in the Crystal Dimension for centuries. The episode also alludes to Rainicorns having a taste for human flesh, when her parents attempt to eat Finn.[42] In the pilot short, she makes pigeon-like sounds to communicate, but in the series, she speaks Korean.[20] Jake and Lady's relationship is a serious one, and in the end of the episode "Lady and Peebles", it was revealed that Lady was pregnant.[41][43] In "Jake the Dad", Lady bears five puppies with Jake: Charlie, T.V., Viola, Kim Kil Whan, and Jake Jr.[13] 'Flame Princess' Flame Princess is the 15-year old princess of the Fire Kingdom, the daughter of the Flame King, and is one of Finn's friends.[45] Like all other inhabitants of the Fire Kingdom, she is covered with fire, the very flames emitted from her body being extensions of herself that intensify with rage.[45] While she was initially referred to as being destructive by her own father, she has a more naive nature that prompts her to act on her emotions. Finn describes her as "passionate".[45][46] When she was a toddler, her father had her locked up out of fear that she would one day usurp the throne.[47] In the episode "Ignition Point" after asking Finn to retrieve candles from the Fire Kingdom, she inadvertently expressed her dislike of her father; this largely stems from her imprisonment.[46] Eventually, Flame Princess begins to question herself, and doubts whether or not she is in fact evil. Finn is insistent that she is not evil and takes her on a journey into a dungeon to help her sort out her thoughts. Flame Princess comes to the conclusion that, while she is a lover of destruction, she only enjoys destroying bad guys.[48] Flame Princess and Finn began a relationship sometime before the events of "Burning Low"[8] However, in the episode "Frost & Fire", she breaks up with Finn after he inadvertently insults her in an attempt to get her and the Ice King to fight each other.[9] Confused by her feelings, she overthrows her father as king and installs a new government based on trust. She forgives Finn for what he did to her, but declines to get back together with him.[47] Category:American Cartoon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:2010 series debuts Category:Rated PG Category:Action Adventure Category:Action Heroes